Bunny Feet
by the0voice0from0above
Summary: Destiel AU: PWP: Embarrassing situations find Castiel wherever he goes which is why, when he's invited to the biggest fancy dress party his high school has ever seen, he's expecting to make a fool out of himself. It probably won't help that he's decided to go dressed as a slutty bunny but, really, how else is he supposed to get Dean Winchester's attention?


o)0(o

The big smile Anna gave him when she swung the door open and took in his outfit faded almost immediately.

Castiel's cheeks flushed with heat. He had done something inappropriate again. He could sense it. "What?"

"Ah. . .uh. . ." Her lips pressed together, eyes traversing his body. Like a fish her mouth opened and closed several times until eventually she managed to say, "Castiel, what're you wearing?"

"I'm a rabbit," explained Castiel. His eyebrows puckered. "Is that-Have I done something wrong? This is what the website delivered to me."

"It's very," Anna cleared her throat, "very _tight_."

Castiel looked down at his costume, at the baby-pink spandex shorts (complete with a fluffy tail) and pink boots (neatly laced) then at Anna's – much more conservative - soft white dress, angel wings and halo. "It's called Slutty Bunny," he explained. "I think it's supposed to be."

"Slutty Bunny." Anna rolled her lips into her mouth. "Are you doing this to impress Dean Winchester?"

He kicked a little stone off her front porch. "No. . ." murmured Castiel and it was true. Technically. The costume wasn't meant to impress Dean, Castiel wasn't deluded, he knew he would never have a chance with someone like Dean Winchester but that didn't mean he was going to stop making every attempt to get his attention and that was exactly what he was aiming for: Dean's attention. Whether it was good or bad he wanted attention from Dean. Pathetic though he knew he was, he couldn't stand being invisible to his long time crush.

Castiel had to admit, however, that he hadn't expected the costume to be as revealing as it was. The website, Costume Corner, hadn't had the most informative pictures of their wares and upon delivery he had been surprised how little there was to the outfit. A slip of stretchy pink spandex, a pair of rabbit ears and ankle boots made to look like rabbit feet weren't exactly winter-wear.

The rabbit ears had been the main attraction for Castiel. They were fluffy and gloriously soft. He had wanted to dress up as something unique, something Dean couldn't possibly let his eyes skip over and the Slutty Bunny had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Before arriving at Anna's, Castiel had thought he looked good, he had even styled his hair like the other boys' at school, but she knew better and if she thought changing into something else was prudent then he was more than willing to take her advice. He trusted her implicitly. "Should I change?"

"Do you feel comfortable in that?"

"Well, yes—"

Anna gave him a small smile. "Then you should wear whatever you want to wear, Castiel, though I'd put a t-shirt on if I were you. I think showing off your nipples might be a bit much."

"I don't have one."

"I might I have something you can wear," she replied.

From the depths of her wardrobe Anna fished out a very small t-shirt which just so happened to have a bunny rabbit on the front. She handed it over with an impish grin. "I guess it was meant to be."

Deemed good enough to leave, Castiel stepped outside with a renewed sense of excitement. The party was taking place at Dean's house and Castiel was eager to see it. Although he had only been invited by default (Dean had invited the entire school year), he was still happy to be included.

When Castiel and Anna arrived, the Winchester house was pulsing with music and party goers. They had spilled out onto the lawn, the roof and the back yard. There were so many people wearing a variety of costumes that no one paid Castiel's bunny outfit any mind. He didn't know if was happy or disappointed about that.

"Let's see if we can find Gabriel," shouted Anna over the thumping music powerful enough to vibrate through Castiel's chest. He followed her through the writhing mass of bodies, keeping an eye out for Dean as he went but it was pointless with the amount of people crammed into the house.

They found Gabriel outside talking to Balthazar on the empty beer kegs which doubled as seats. He was dressed as Robin Hood, green tights and all, while Balthazar was impersonating Prince Charming.

"Very nice, Castiel," said Balthazar cynically. "Why not take the rest off and go full nude?"

"Leave him alone," scolded Anna.

"Seriously, Castiel, baby, what were you aiming for?" said Gabriel.

"I wanted to be unique," Castiel replied.

"And you are," said Balthazar. "You're the only one who came dressed as a prostitute."

"I'm a bunny!" insisted Castiel, flushing.

"Well, you're the baldest bunny I've ever seen," said Gabriel with a cackle tacked on the end.

Castiel opened his mouth to point at the _obviously _fluffy ears perched on his head when an obnoxious, "WINCHESTER!" was bellowed next to his ear. He leaped a foot in the air like a startled cat and fell into Gabriel.

The boy who had yelled was dressed as Marty from Back to the Future (Castiel was relatively "down with the kids"; he knew about films) and clutching four bottles of beer in his hands. He waved to someone, staggering a little. Castiel followed the boy's line of sight immediately gasping when they reached Dean, an achingly _shirtless_ Dean. There were three fake claw marks across his bare chest. His jeans were ripped and had fake blood dyed into the soft blue in random patches. What he was supposed to be Castiel didn't know nor did he care.

Grinning, Dean bounced up the steps and clapped the drunkard on the back. "Thanks, man," he said and snatched a bottle from him. He was literally inches, _inches_, away from Castiel. If Castiel's newly formed boner hadn't been strapped into tight hot pants his dick would have touched Dean. _That's _how close he was. If Dean turned ninety degrees they would be face to face. Or rather, given the height difference, neck to face.

Castiel stared with unabashed openness, only distantly aware of other voices around him.

"You alright? You like you're about to pass out," said Dean. It wasn't directed at Castiel but it might as well have been.

The Marty look-a-like shrugged. "Had half a bottle of vodka, some chick's cocktail and a couple of shots before I came here. I'm good."

Dean smelled and looked absolutely incredible. Never in Castiel's life had he been as close. Within touching distance. He inhaled the clean, wonderful scent of his aftershave and groaned on the exhale. It went straight to his cock. Someone poked him in the side but he was too busy staring at Dean to look who it was.

"Are you serious? You've got a fucking liquor store in your stomach," said Dean.

Marty look-a-like grinned. "Tell me about it," he slurred. There was a long pause, one which should have told Castiel he had been caught staring, but he was too intoxicated by the sight of Dean to pay any attention to it. "Looks like you've got an admirer," said Marty.

Suddenly Dean's eyes met Castiel's.

Castiel was vaguely aware that his own mouth was open. He may have also been drooling a little. His concentration, however, was focused almost entirely on the colour of Dean's irises. They were so _green_, they didn't look natural. He stared, unable to tear his gaze away.

"And what are you supposed to be?"

"Castiel," hissed Anna. She nudged him.

Castiel blinked. In the time Castiel's world had grinded to a halt everyone else's had carried on spinning. Including Dean who was looking at him now, not with anger or mockery, but amusement. There were little creases beside his gloriously green eyes and his mouth had curved into a smile.

Castiel felt dizzy. Someone beside him shoved a cold bottle of something into his hand. He took three deep swigs of the bitter liquid before saying, "A bunny," and blushing fiery hot.

Dean nodded slowly, his smile growing. "Yeah? I'm a werewolf." He stepped in close and Castiel backed up until he hit the beer kegs.

Wedged there between Dean and the kegs he found it difficult to breathe.

"Werewolves eat little bunny rabbits," said Dean.

Castiel swallowed hard. It took mental effort to stay upright. "They do?" he whispered.

"Oh, yeah," murmured Dean, his voice deepening. His eyes dropped to Castiel's lips and for a horrifying (yet also exciting) minute, Castiel thought Dean was going to kiss him.

He didn't.

"WINCHESTER!"

Dean turned away then, calling to whoever had shouted and laughing. He melted into the crowd and all Castiel could do was stare after him open mouthed.

"Holy shit," said Gabriel.

"Castiel," squealed Anna. "Castiel, Dean was flirting with you!"

"Badly," said Balthazar. "What a god awful pick up line."

"I can't believe it," said Gabriel.

"You should go after him, Castiel!"

The fogginess in his head was threatening to overwhelm him. He could feel the earth turning under his feet. He clutched something for support which turned out to be Anna's shoulder. "I'm going to. . ." His mind scrabbled for the word. "The bathroom."

The bathroom as it turned out, was not a place he wanted to be. It smelled of vomit and someone was already in there urinating into the bathtub. He decided not to go within a ten foot radius of it. He had only gone in search of a toilet so he could throw up anyway and he felt better now that he was away from Dean. Still, it would have been nice to masturbate his boner away. He was irrefutably hard and the only reason no one had noticed was because it was too crowded.

Castiel didn't want to be uncomfortable all night though and he definitely didn't want Dean to catch him with a very obvious erection so when he passed by an empty room he slipped inside to alleviate himself.

Keeping the lights off, Castiel closed the door behind him. He had a feeling he was in Dean's father's room and he didn't want to feel too guilty about rubbing his dick over the master of the house's son in the master of the house's bedroom. Somehow keeping the lights off made it less real.

In the near complete darkness of the room he found the bed and perched gingerly upon it. He scrambled to stuff his hand into the tight fabric of his shorts, heartbeat in his ears. Once he had his cock in his fist, however, it was impossible to rush.

The sight of Dean naked from the waist up and so close he could taste him was still fresh in his mind. Rushing would be. . . criminal.

Castiel's head fell back in a soft moan, lips parting. He stroked his cock at a steady pace. Not too fast, not too slow. With his other hand he massaged his balls. His palms were sweating in the restricting fabric. As he jerked himself off, his body tingling with pleasure, his thoughts grew dirtier and his self consciousness slowly evaporated. In fact, he liked it. The fact that he could get caught sent a thrill through him.

Excitement thrumming like electricity dancing on a live wire, Castiel climbed onto the bed, kicking his boots off and got on his hands and knees. He pulled his shorts down past his thighs and used his forearm to support himself while stroked himself faster. He was pumping his fist so hard the bed was shaking with it. Fortunately the music from the party drowned out any sounds Castiel didn't want people to hear.

Pleasure coursed through him. All he could think about was reaching the end. It was drawing rapidly closer especially with the ease with which Castiel could imagine Dean behind, thrusting his huge cock into him.

His arm was twitching, shaking with the effort to hold himself up but he didn't stop. He couldn't. Harsh breaths pushed out of him. He was almost there. Almost. . .

The door swung open and light exploded into the room.

Air had lodged somewhere on the trip from Castiel's throat to his lungs. He stared, eyes like sauces, like a deer in headlights, at Dean Winchester who was standing the doorway with, thankfully, no one else.

There was a glimpse of surprise on Dean's face then, directly after, a smirk. The teen stepped inside, flicked the light on and kicked the door closed behind him. He leaned on it and crossed his arms, tilting his head, surveying Castiel who scrambled upright, sitting on his feet, hands in his lap to hide his arousal. His heart was pounding so heart he was worried it would crash right out of his chest.

Castiel had absolutely no idea what to do. He also realised much too late that he was in fact in Dean Winchester's bedroom and _not _his father's.

The situation couldn't have been more embarrassing.

"Don't stop on my account," said Dean.

Castiel's cheeks burned fiercely. The blush was spreading from his hairline to his toes. Still he couldn't speak. He had no words. Of course he had no words. He had been caught red handed. No amount of words could explain away why he was sitting on Dean's bed, dressed as a rabbit while jerking his cock. Castiel still hadn't moved. Was hoping that he was in a dream turned nightmare too impractical?

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Something snapped and Castiel's eyes darted to the lock below the door handle. Why hadn't he thought to look for a lock?

Dean's hands slid into his jeans pockets. The movement drew Castiel's attention to his crotch. _Dean was hard._

Suddenly the silence was overwhelming. Only interrupted by Castiel's heavy breathing. Dean's breaths, on the other hand, were calm and quiet.

"Wanna tell me why you're jerking off in my bedroom, Cas?"

He knew his _name_?

"Who were you thinking about? Some big jock with more balls than brains?" asked Dean casually.

Castiel shook his head.

"A cheerleader? Big tits? Is that your thing?"

"You," whispered Castiel. He cringed at the reverence in his voice.

"Me?" Dean laughed, a short burst of melody. When Castiel nodded, for the briefest of moments, Dean's smile faded, and a barely there blush flushed his cheeks. It looked obscure on Dean who had always been confident. The expression disappeared soon enough though and when it did a cocky smile replaced it. "So. . . what're you waiting for?"

"W-what?" whispered Castiel.

"You were spanking it over me, right? So, here I am. Carry on. I'm pretty sure you're dying to come. You looked pretty into it from where I was standing."

The weight of Castiel's dick was still hot and damp under his hands, insistently reminding him that he wasn't going anywhere fast with such a raging hard-on. But he couldn't masturbate in front of Dean _Winchester_. What if he told someone? What if it spread around the school? What if Dean laughed at him? What if he took a picture or filmed it? What if, what if. . .

He had so many worries and theories of what could all feed into another method of humiliation and yet, he could feel them beginning to pale in comparison to touching himself while looking at Dean. He was allowed to look at the boy he had been crushing on since as long as he could remember. There was also a sense of excitement to be found in being watched. He was quickly warming to the idea. Heat was spreading throughout his body, matching his boldness. He lifted his hands; his right was sticky with precome and sweat. Dean's eyes immediately fell to Castiel's now bare lap. His chest expanded with a slow breath and Castiel found himself mirroring it.

With shaking hands Castiel gripped his erection and stroked it methodically, gaze fixed on Dean. It felt awkward. He couldn't get into his usual rhythm and a couple of times his hand slipped straight off his cock. No matter how awkward he was, however, Dean's attention didn't waver nor did he laugh.

The pleasure began to build as Castiel forced himself to relax and to really experience what he was doing. Barbs of his inhibition dissipated. They made way for a flourish of excitement, adrenaline and a kind of heightened pleasure he had only reached with a sex toy. There was something unequivocally stimulating about being watched by someone as enticing as Dean.

Castiel had no doubts that, ultimately, if Dean were to touch him, stuff him full of his cock – down his throat, up his ass, he didn't care – it would top any sexual experience past or future he had ever had but the way Dean was looking at him, like Castiel was actually turning him on, sending him wild like he wanted to fuck Castiel as much as Castiel wanted to be fucked, made him struggle to imagine anything sexier.

His skin overheated and cold sweat prickled. He stroked a little faster, eyes flicking between Dean's long, hard cock, hidden by his jeans, and his beautiful face which was slightly pink. Near Dean's hairline Castiel could see perspiration darkening his sandy blonde hair.

Castiel's hips lifted, tugging fast and rough on his cock. He was panting now in an all out race towards the finish and still Dean watched him with dark eyes, hands stuffed in his pockets, immobile, bar his rapidly expanding and contracting chest.

Not caring if anyone was capable of hearing him besides Dean, Castiel moaned aloud. He gasped and said, "Dean!"

Dean's lips parted, his head hit the door and he muttered, "Fuck," flicking the button of pants. The weight and thickness of his erection pushed the zipper of his jeans down half way.

Castiel's eyes widened when Dean shoved his pants past his hips and began stroking his cock, matching Castiel's pace.

It was surreal. It was bizarre. It was by far the hottest thing Castiel had ever experienced. No other stimulation was needed. The sight of Dean jerking his dick over Castiel had him shooting so hard he saw stars. He gasped, choking on the sound. The rush of his orgasm flooded every inch of his insides like a damn bursting.

Opening his eyes, swaying a little in the aftermath of such a powerful wave of pleasure, he watched Dean reach his own climax, splashing come up his stomach and chest.

Castiel flopped backwards on the bed. He never would have done made himself so comfortable if he hadn't still been drunk on his orgasm but he was and he couldn't have moved if he had tried.

The mattress dipped. Dean dropped down beside him, lying on his back to match Castiel. They both turned to look at each other at the same time. There were a lot of questions on the tip of Castiel's tongue – how had Dean known his name? Was Dean going to tell anyone? Did Dean like him? What did it mean? - but as soon as Dean smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners, he found himself laughing a little deliriously and then after a second Dean joined in too and Castiel knew all of his questions didn't matter only the moment did.

o)0(o


End file.
